A heated afternoon
by MagicalGirlUsagi
Summary: Why won't Yu speak to Rise? What happened between the two? Will Rise finally get to tell Yu how she truly feels after being together for so long. Will the couple finally be united? Will an awkward afternoon hopefully turn into something more? Rise X Yu and lemony goodness :D


**WARNING!**

This Fanfiction contains mature content and explicit scenes not suitable for young children. Read at your own risk.

* * *

_Sigh_…I tried to un-jumble my thoughts. _He said he wanted to speak to me afterwards, what can that mean?_ A million thoughts ran through my mind. _He seems to like Yukiko, yet I can't help but hope for more_. _Uggghh it can be anything, he probably doesn't even realise I like him, why am I getting so worked up over him just wanting to speak to me._

I looked down at the note Yu had passed me moments ago. He casually slipped it into my hand before we sat down and conversed at Junes with the group like usual. It was so like him…he was always so cool and sly yet very blunt.

"Rise"

"Uuuuuh" I fell off of my chair in surprise. Looking up at Yu's worried eyes, I had realised I had been caught up in my thoughts. I mentally scolded myself.

"What's wrong" Yu bluntly asked me, staring at my tangled form on the ground.

"Uhh nothing I'm fine" I replied hastily picking myself up in embarrassment. I looked back over towards Hanamura who was still chatting away like crazy, not even noticing a thing. I mentally smiled at the idiot and joined in on the conversation.

_Sigh_

Everyone was happy and ecstatic like usual, I tried to hide my doubt in my mind, my pain, and my fear as I talked with everyone. I was happy momentarily as we all acted like idiots, and I even played along with Teddie's flirting; although the obvious doom seemed to loom in front of me as I saw Yu senpai waiting for me up ahead once everyone went their separate ways. I want to confess to Yu…_yes I want to do it now before I regret it._

The walk on the way to his house was rather awkward and conversation was dry. None of us spoke a word; I didn't dare to start up conversation for the life of me. I trailed behind him slowly, my hair blowing around in the dusty wind and my bangs curling up around my face in all directions, sweat dripped down my back as the imminent summer was approaching, and with my nerves reaching an all-time high.

It had been like this for a while now. I don't know what had happened, but senpai had just stopped speaking to me all of a sudden. Everything had gotten weird right after the party Hanamura threw. Whenever we were alone, Yu would not utter a single word. I regret informing getting slightly tipsy after someone had spiked my drink. Although I was sure I had remembered everything about that night, well at least I thought I did. I even went around asking everyone I knew who had attended that party. I did nothing out of the ordinary. _Why will Yu not speak to me?_

"Hey, senpai…" I started to say impatiently…I was cut off as his hands gently, yet with great force, pulled me inside over the threshold of his doorstep. "Senpai" I said raising my voice.

_What was he doing?_

He slammed me against the back of the door; it was cold and felt very harsh against my skin. I could feel his warm gentle breath and the pumping of his ecstatic heart as he held me firmly around the waist with one hand, the other gently resting above my head on the closed door. I looked up confused into Yu's eyes, asking for answers, only to get a rather sad grimace from his eyes. He looked almost like a lost puppy…my heart nearly died in my chest.

"Senpai…" I started again with imminent worry colouring my voice.

Yet again I was cut off…

"Do you not remember, or are you blowing me off. I did not think you were that cruel Rise"

"What" I replied rather confused, my voice reaching new octaves. "I…don't…know…what you…mean…" I stuttered.

I was cut off as his hand wrapped around my waist tighter.

The next moment was almost like a blur to me. My heart almost skipped a beat, as I felt warm lips crush against mine. The kiss was simple and warm; it felt rather special for my first kiss. I could feel the dryness of his lips, the sweat from his palm on my waist, and the nervous atmosphere from the slight distance in between us. I was confused, and wedged up against a door with no escape, yet the trust in Yu was evident, I did not want to escape.

The anger disappeared off of Yu's face leaving a blank slate as he looked up towards me. "At that party, I confessed to you"

The colour drained from my face…

"What…" I said in a shallow, shy little girl's voice. I could not believe my ears. I must be dreaming _right?_

"You didn't reply to me, and at school you were acting like it never happened. I was scared that you had rejected me" Yu's face looked torn between nervousness and fear. I reached up towards his face, gently touching his cheeks. The beginnings of tears formed in my eyes, struggling to break free from relief, shock and happiness.

"I…I didn't know…I couldn't remember…I'm sorry" I said blabbering like a baby. I released myself from Yu's hold and wiped my tears from my eyes in sheer embarrassment. "I love you Yu."

The world came to a standstill. I could hear Yu's heart almost stop and fall out of his chest as I said those words. Before I knew it I was forced back into an unescapable position against the door frame. He crushed his lips against mine acting like a crazy animal that had never been fed. "Yuuu" I complained. I forced him forwards, and looked away from his confused expression as I broke the kiss and his hold of me on the door.

I instead grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the couch. "The door is hurting my back" I complained smiling up against him. He merely just laughed.

I sat down on the couch, and he soon joined me. I didn't expect him to start kissing me again straight away, yet, he did. He leaned into me, forcing me into an uncomfortable seating position. I forced myself onto him, so that I was now lying on top of him much unlike the unplanned awkward positioning. A mischievous grin lit up his face. I was more comfortable this way, but I'm afraid I have gotten in over my head without realising it. I merely laughed and proceeded to pretend it was a game.

Yu went over to my neck and leaving little love bites here and there, I could feel his arms travelling up my arms and then exploring my sides. I felt safe, yet rather unsure as Yu turned me over so that he was dominating me. He was our leader of course, and he wanted to lead in this as well. I felt his warmth as he leaned into me, his arms finding their way upwards dangerously close to places which should not be violated and resting just there. He soon changed his mind as his other hand started creeping underneath the garments of my school blouse. The upcoming kiss was inevitable, and I felt like I was going to die and go to heaven all at once. He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, I soon obliged.

Our tongues battled for dominance and in the end I gave up and let him win. I was rather inexperienced, so I offered myself to him, letting him take the lead. The atmosphere surrounding us was serious, with evident passion in the air. I could feel his love, his lust, and his warm breath that smelt like June's food. I felt safe in his arms, his iron grip protecting me from the world and he felt almost weightless on top of me. I had known him for so long now, this felt almost too right.

We made out for several minutes, changing positions several times, his hands slithering gently just under my blouse. My heart almost skipped a beat as his hands made their way up the fabric of my shirt towards my mounds of flesh. "Yu" I complained…he continued getting closer. "Yu" I said commandingly. He soon obliged. His hands stopped in their tracks and he immediately broke the kiss and he looked upwards into my eyes.

His eyes were glazed over with lust and compassion, and I knew he would listen to whatever I commanded. I trusted him. "I…I…" I started nervously. His face fell, clearly expecting disappointment. "I don't want to do this here" I said, this time with more confidence. I looked into his eyes, smiling, letting him know I was ready for what was to come.

His arms slowly left from their position under my shirt and rested on my waist once again. The lust in his eyes disappeared replaced with utter seriousness. "Rise…' he began slowly, griping my face. "You know what I want…" I merely nodded, a blush painting my face crimson. "Are…are you sure?" He asked. "I don't want to force you into anything."

"Yu I trust you" I said with confidence.

"My room…?"

I nodded.

He wasted no time; he picked me up lightly like a princess and hurried me upstairs to his room. I didn't even get time to take in my surroundings before he shoved me onto the futon. My nod of approval was all that was needed for him to lose all control. All the carefulness had now evaporated into thin air. His greedy hands made their way up my thighs and I squealed closing my legs before he could take a glimpse of my panties. He leaned into me, once again dominating me and forcing me to lie down. He initiated another make out session as his hands slithered up my blouse, and unclipping my bra. The wetness between my legs left unnoticed before was now pooling into my panties.

I moaned as he disregarded the annoying garment and threw it into an unknown corner of his room. His cold hands were warming themselves with my warm mounds and rubbing my hardened nipples. I moaned rather loudly, a crimson blush painted my face as I tried to supress the noises.

"No Rise I want to hear you" He said breaking a kiss and looking intently into my eyes. I nodded meekly and let him continue. He unbuttoned my blouse, and then proceeded to continue playing with my nipples, taking one of my breasts into his mouth.

"Uggggh" I moaned in pure ecstasy. I felt him smile into my breast. After he had given both my breasts equal treatment he looked up into my face smiling. "Sweet Rise there is even more to come" He said in a mocking voice. I looked up into his eyes, and then appraised his fully clothed figure.

"No fair Yu" I whined in a playful tone. "You still have so many clothes on" I said smiling. We both laughed as he helped me to unbutton his shirt. I threw it away, disregarding it happily.

He then wasted no more time, and his hands greedily grabbed onto my legs forcing them apart. I squealed in surprise. The wetness in my legs was beyond imaginable and the throbbing need kept growing. I wanted him…_now. _

"Yuuuuuu" I complained. He ignored me and continued on. I felt his thumb on my clitoris through the fabric of my panties. I had a mixture of a squeal and a moan escape my lips as he continued to finger me roughly through the fabric of my undergarments. It felt so good, the pleasure was beyond imaginable. I never could have believed someone was able to make me feel this good.

Yu wasted no time and removed both my underwear, socks and skirt so that I was sitting stark narked in front of him. I blushed in sheer embarrassment and tried to cover myself up. He ignored me and went onto kissing me. I felt his hand reach its way back down to my cavern of wetness and his fingers explored the outside of my folds, teasing me and gently squeezing my clitoris. I moaned through his mouth.

Yu quickly changed our positioning as he broke a heated kiss and grabbed my legs putting them swiftly on his shoulders and around his neck. He entered a digit into my cavern getting a much earned sequel in compliance, before also entering his tongue after stretching me out. He continued to lick my walls and lapped up all that I gave him. I was beyond heaven at this point; I had never felt so good in my life. I suddenly felt my walls tighten.

"Yuuuuu…" I started to say, not sure of what was happening. He quickly withdrew his finger. I whined from the lack of stimulation.

He quickly undid his belt and dropped his trousers in plain sight, revealing throbbing flesh. I averted my eyes, too embarrassed to stare. I heard him drop his underwear as I felt him get us into position. His penis tickled the outside of my walls and I gulped nervously. "Rise" he said asking for my permission for entrance.

I gulped…"What..what…about a condom…?" I stuttered nervously.

"Shit" Yu replied. He quickly got up and looked though all his draws hastily. I was grateful for the time I was left to mentally prepare myself. My heart fluttered nervously as he came back triumphant.

He then put me back into position and I nodded my head allowing him to enter into me. "Uggggh" I felt him slowly enter me, breaking through the resistance of my hymen. He slowly broke through into my cavern and I moaned in painful protest. Having something so foreign enter me was painful and overwhelming. I started to cry as Yu held himself in place so as not to move.

He leaned forward and left little kisses here and there all over me trying to calm me down. After I got accustomed to the foreign object I nodded my head signalling for him to move. He thrusted slowly into me, in and out at a slow pace, trying his best to control himself. After a while the pain slowly and gradually melted into pleasure, and I moaned out once more in ecstasy as he hit my g-spot.

Yu got the idea and started to pound himself into me, trying to aim for the same place. The atmosphere was heavy from our cries and moans, and the sound of skin against skin was evident. I cried out his name as I felt my release nearing. "YUUUUUU" I screamed.

"Rise" he responded gently, moaning. I looked into his eyes as he moaned and we both released simultaneously. He pulled out of me, and got up from the bed. "What…" I started. He waved the used condom at me, and I lay back down on the bed getting the idea. He came back after several seconds pulling me close to his chest in an iron hold. I kissed him with great passion and Yu let me lead.

"I love you Yu" I smiled happily at him.

"I love you so much more" He replied. He grabbed a blanket from the end of the bed and pulled it up over us as he lay on his side. I grabbed on tightly to his waist, lying in a spooning position. I nuzzled my face into his warm comforting back, yawning, and fighting off sleep as my eyes drooped.

"Get some sleep Rise" Yu commanded to me gently. I nodded and let the tired aura surround me, giving in. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Yu soon following.

"Daddy?" Nanako asked quizzically. "Where is brother?" Nanako walked inside the threshold of her home after her father Doujima, staring at the empty space in front of the tv, where Yu usually sat after school.

"He's probably just in his room again" Dojima answered. "I'll go fetch him" Dojima hastily ran upstairs towards Yu's room to see the door wide open, which was quite unusual for the teen. An even bigger shock awaited him as he peered into the room. Dojima did a double take, before closing the door and almost gasping in shock.

He ran downstairs, quickly left a note for the two teens, grabbed a confused Nanako by the hand, and hastily made his way out of the confides of his home.

"What?" Nanako asked confused.

"We are eating out tonight" Dojima replied in a monotone.

"…But what about brother Yu?" She asked confused.

* * *

So what did you guys think? I tired my best to write a convincing story and get the characters personalities right. Please review if you can, constructive criticism is gladly appreciated. Also I just want to inform you before you say any harsh comments: One this is my first lemon, two I am a virgin, and three I have only watched the P4 anime series ^w^


End file.
